Zahrian Republic
The Zahrian Republic was a magocratic republican state that emerged after the overthrow of the last Zahrian Emperor, Roshan II in 437 3E. The republic successfully developed and extended the idea of magocracy that originated in the First Zahrian Empire. Sometimes called an "Open Magocracy" or "Indiscreet Magocracy", the government of the republic gives the right to rule only to mages, who occupied every important office in the realm. History Early Republic (437 3E - 599 3E) The Zahrian Republic formed after the Marzabadian Rebellion of 432 3E overthrew the Emperor Roshan II and his court. A quick meeting was set up between the three factions of the revolt in order to establish an emergency government. While original plans included bringing back the old "Discreet Magocracy" (meaning that mages would hold power, but wouldn't be the only ones to do so) and crowning Marzabad Varen, self-titled leader of the revolution, as Emperor of Zahria. For some reason, however, the subsequently released Marzabadian Concordat detailed a creation of an "Open Magocracy", where the mages, and only mages, would hold power. Some believe that the sorcerers put Marzabad and his allies under some spell, but that has never been proven. The Marzabadian Concordat created the institution of the Sangra, a council of mages that would decide upon laws and then execute them. The mage rebellion's leader, Ehsan Iravani, became the Sangra's first Prime Sorcerer. What followed was a major purge of the nobility that had become associated with the oppression of the Late Second Empire; most aristocratic families were replaced by sorcerer houses and land ownership ceased to be the reason for elitism as it held no connection with political power in the government. While the Sangra was trying to assume complete control over the country, they were simultaneously attempting to reconquer lands that were lost during the War of Three Emperors and the Marzabadian Rebellion. In 440 3E, Yadhis Aruman Darbandi and Gathaspar Darbandi led a campaign into the recently formed kingdoms of Makanon and Sulolenza. While these wars were fairly successful, the Zahrian Republic would be soon attacked by the ambitious Khayadian king, Gathaspar II from the west. Weakened by wars in Olansa, the Zahrian Republic was forced to concede and lost substantial territory along the river Ashtar and around Lake Tlath. Yadhi Aruman Darbandi would go on to become the republic's second Prime Sorcerer in 444 3E. His rule was marked by a large and significant focus on internal, rather than external politics. Seeing the political system as imperfect, he soon ushered in a number of smaller reforms in order to refine it. Moreover, he institutionalised magic schools in the country and divided them between Sahemic Universities, prestigious academies that didn't differ much from earlier magical universities, and Arcane Schools that taught all willing citizens basics and fundamentals of magic. Such a system created an illusion that anyone could become a mage and thus have a say in the republic's politics. In fact, the Arcane Schools' were too basic to teach anyone anything besides casting a small fireball or conjuring a source of light. They were, however, instrumental in making magic part of the Zahrian popular culture - it became a pervasive and familiar part of everyday lives. The capital of Ban Farbod became a symbol of mankind's mastery over sorcery - the city seemed to literally breathe magic, enhanced in many ways by sahemic inventions and advancements. Government The Zahrian Republic is a magocracy, which means that only the mages and sorcerers of the realm have the ability to rule by holding vital offices. The country's republican government is divided into various bodies, assemblies and magistrates: * The Sangra is the most important governmental body, serving as the Head of Government. Presided over by a Prime Sorcerer (Sahad Akal) who is also the Republic's Head of State, the council has a major say in both internal and external politics of the country. While it doesn't decide on all laws of it's own, the Sangra usually interprets said laws. The Sangra is divided into 7 Schools of Magic that take care of certain duties that are associated with the Schools' fields of expertise (e.g. the Schools of Destruction and Conjuration take care of the armies and the military in general). The Sangra also controls most republican offices in the country: ** The two Yadhis lead the armies and are usually chosen from the Schools of Destruction and Conjuration; ** The two Adhmans lead the military intelligence and spy networks of the republic and are usually chosen from the Schools of Divination and Illusion; ** The two Kaldhars oversee the country's taxation and conduct populations censuses and are usually chosen from the School of Divination. Category:Countries Category:Countries of Eastern Thir Category:Republics Category:Republics of Eastern Thir